Bella luna
by TheStarsAreMyNightLight
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if Edward never left Bella, but Bella still found Jacob? If Bella never felt the pain of loosing Edward, would that change her perspective on things? First Fic, Go easy!
1. Chapter 1

Preface

Love, Life, Meaning…. Over.

I walked and walked. Time made no sense as I paced slowly through the thick undergrowth. It was hours passing but also only seconds. Maybe it was because time had frozen, everything looked the same everywhere I went. The trees around me could not hold my interest although I was trying to think of anything but the fact my other half had left me.

Finally- after the world started to change colour around me the darkness growing until it was all consuming, just like the pain- I let myself fall to the ground and I just stayed there staring up at the canopy of leaves above me. Tonight the sky was utterly black. Perhaps there was no moon tonight- a lunar eclipse, a new moon. A new moon.

I shivered though it was not from cold.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 – Happy Birthday Bella

I yawned loudly and slowly when I woke, earning a chuckle from somewhere in the room. My eyes snapped open when I heard the beautiful sound, searching for his face. I breathed a sigh of relief just as I did every morning, when I got my fill of Edwards face. He flashed to my side in an instant and leaned down to kiss me on the forehead.

"Happy birthday. I will be back after you have finished breakfast- as Charlie is still here, waiting to give you your presents." He smirked when my face twisted into a grimace. He knew I hated to receive presents and so did Charlie for that matter! He disappeared through my window before I could even start to grumble. I stood slowly the euphoric mood I always had in Edward's presence had vanished with him and now I had time to contemplate the torture that lay ahead today.

After showering and dressing in a boring black jeans and a white hoodie (to Alice's disappointment I'm sure) I tiptoed quietly down the stairs hoping to dodge Charlie and sneak out the door. I reached the bottom stair and the unmistakeable smell of burning food hit me strongly. Well there goes my sneaking out plan, I suppose I better check Charlie hasn't set himself on fire. I walked into the kitchen where, of course, the smell was strongest. Charlie was standing against the kitchen counter with his back to me. He turned slowly to face me with a sheepish smile.

"Morning Bells" He said nonchalantly. I raised one eyebrow.

The words came out in a rush. "Well er, it's your birthday and you always work so hard with the cooking so I was trying to make you chocolate chip waffles. But then well…" He held up a plate of waffle and charcoal coloured goo, some of it was still on fire. His fearful expression sent me over the edge and I started laughing so hard I had to clutch the counter for support. After I had caught my breath, Charlie decided to ruin my giggly mood. "I got a package from Renee this morning."

"Great." Heavy on the sarcasm.

"Don't be difficult Bella, your mum worked hard to think of something to get you. You know I'm no good at stuff like this. It's from the two of us and Phil too of course."

I un-wrapped the offending pink parcel he had pulled out from behind his back to find a black leather photo album and a shiny blue camera.

"Dad! This is way too much, I-" A sharp rap on the door made me stop mid sentence.

"Edward." I said his name like a curse under my breath. Before storming to the door and throwing it open. I had an angry remark to make about using his vampire skills to cheat, but I forgot it the second my boring chocolate eyes met his molten gold ones.

"Bye dad." I called offhandedly walking out the door without taking my eyes from Edwards's lean form.

"Edward it's my birthday, I want you to kiss me."

I was leaning against his shiny silver Volvo waiting for the bell to ring. We were early because Edward dragged me away from the house to save Charlie from my anger. I had been trying to work up enough courage to tell him what I wanted for my birthday all morning and right now staring into his mesmerising eyes, I had just blurted it out. I of course wanted much more from Edward, but mentioning that would get me nothing but glares all day.

I watched now as his eyebrows set in an angry line and he pressed his lips together in a hard line.

I swear sometimes he was lying to me about not being able to get in my head. He always seemed to know what was running through my mind.

"You know that's not possible Bella. Especially in Forks high parking lot, be reasonable." The inevitable blush creped across my cheeks and I turned my head down to study my feet.

"That's not what I asked." He sighed loudly and then pulled my chin up so my lips could meet his for a chaste kiss. He turned his head away immediately. "My siblings have arrived." Now it was my turn to be grumpy, Aliceoverthetopness-as I liked to call it- was inevitable today.

"Bella, Bella, Bella Happy birthday" sang the pixie in question as she approached. I saw Edward give her a warning glare from the corner of my eye and Alice stopped bouncing in response but kept her alarmingly wide smile.

"So what time are you coming round tonight Bella?" I didn't hesitate to answer.

"Sorry Alice I can't,-"

"Earlier in the evening, but she'll be there after dinner." Edward spoke over me.

Alice skipped off to Jasper without another word and I assumed Edward had warned her not to push me any further without me noticing.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk for me in the future." I snapped and then stalked off to English without another word.

I walked methodically away from 4th period calculus fiddling with the strap of my bag and studiously ignoring what Jessica was saying beside me. Instead I was thinking how to apologise to Edward for my petulancy throughout the day. "Bella" I looked up surprised at hearing someone speak directly to me. Oh right Jess had stopped babbling about her favourite new song and skipped off to where Lauren was standing a few feet ahead of us and it was Angela's soft blue eyes I met, when I looked up.

"Are you feeling okay, you're looking a little…"

"Oh sorry Ang, I just-" but what could I tell my human best friend about how I was feeling today? How could I explain to Angela that the idea of turning eighteen filled me with dread instead of the normal excitement associated with coming of age? I took the easy option out.

"Calculus was awful today, I couldn't concentrate and I've had so much on my mind lately." It wasn't a lie I defended to myself, remembering the awful blush that stained my cheeks when Mr Vaner called on me and I failed to answer any questions correctly. Her smile was knowing.

"Okay, if that's all you're worried about." I left her at her locker but then turned back when I heard my name again.

"Oh and Bella, I'm sure you'll be forgiven for giving him the silent treatment today." Angela called, smirking at my grimace.

He was leaning casually against my locker when I approached watching me with guarded eyes. I kept my eyes trained on the floor as I mirrored his stance, leaning on my neighbour's locker and taking a deep breath. I silently cursed the way my heartbeat sped up when his ice cold fingers threaded through mine and he pulled me closer.

"I'm sorry." I said before he had a chance to convince me I had done nothing wrong.

"No Bella you're not, you have nothing to be sorry for. I am sorry for being a jerk; it was very inconsiderate of me to decide what's best for you." He pulled my chin up then and slouched down further against my locker so his eyes were level with mine.

"I just want you to enjoy your day and have the chance to enjoy it with you." I gave in with a sigh; "I'll come round straight after school but have to head home before six; I want dinner to be on the table for Charlie when he gets home from work. He spent allot of money on my present." He knew it was the best deal he would get. "Come on; let's get some food in you."

I sat in the passenger seat of my truck glaring at Edward whenever his eyes left the road- too often for my liking- knowing how petulant I was acting but not caring enough to stop. "I should of got you a new car for your birthday Bella, this truck is so slow and look at the decrepit radio In this thing."

"If you don't like it, drive your own car. Sorry _one_ of your own cars." I retorted as we pulled into the huge Cullen driveway.

"That's right Darlin. Treat 'em mean keep 'em keen."

The voice that wasn't Edward's startled me. I looked up and found my bad mood quickly disappearing thanks to Jasper who was leaning in to the cab through Edward's window winking at me.

"The Mrs. sent me out here. Apparently I'm to defuse the situation and bribe you happy bunnies into the party with my magical powers."

His stupid grin made me laugh and jump out of the cab.

"Okay, let's get this shit over with."

"Language timothy!" I heard Emmett yell from inside the house.

"Oh, I thought Emmett and Rosalie were having another honeymoon?" I stated turning back to Edward questioningly.

He shrugged as we approached the front door smiling sweetly at me, probably happy that I had lost the attitude.

I loved that I could bring that perfect crooked smile to his face, I loved that I made him happy. I wasn't good enough for Edward and maybe someday he would realise that but right now we were both happy. I heard a cough from behind me and realised that I had stopped dead on the way up the stairs just staring at Edward. I reached up slowly to wind my arms around his neck and pull my self closer but realising my intentions he leaned back slightly away from my embrace. I burst out laughing at the scared expression on his face, shaking my head incredulously at his actions.

I was still giggling quietly when I turned around to see the whole Cullen family standing at the door watching us amusedly.

"Oh hey! Sorry for that peeps, I mean I practically jumped little Eddie here. The poor boy." I said rolling my eyes.

20 minutes later I was sat on Alice's bed plastered in make up and having my hair curled.

"Why Alice, why?" I cried dramatically.

"This is my present to you Bella, you said I wasn't to spend any money so I'm giving you a makeover! This is supposed to be fun, silly. Oh, and also because I had a vision, and _trust me_ the alternative is much worse." I mulled over her last comment for a moment but decided to let it go.

I had opened my other presents whilst Alice was doing my make up to distract myself from the torture. The other Cullen family members had shoved gifts at me the moment I had walked through the door. I was actually kind of thankful that Alice had had every intention to monopolise me because I wasn't particularly gracious about receiving presents and didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings.

I had ended up with; a car radio for the truck and about 50 CD's to play in it. No joke. But my favourite present of all a set of classic books including works by the Bronte Sisters and Jane Austen from Carlisle and Esme.

I hung out with Alice for about another half an hour before wandering down stairs to thank the rest of the family for the gifts before I had to leave. Of course I didn't _have_ to leave and I did have fun at the Cullen's but there's only so much I can take of their crazy circus charade so about 5.40 I made my excuses and headed out to the truck. Edward followed as I was expecting him to and we said our goodbyes quietly even though both of us knew we could have no privacy near the Cullen household. Edward kissed me sweetly for a moment before helping me into the cab and -not for the first time- I drove away disappointed and wanting more.


	3. Chapter 3

Characters Belong to Stephanie Meyer I'm just borrowing them!

-Although I wouldn't mind owning Jacob or Jasper ;)

Chapter 2 - Jacob Black

When I finally arrived home that night, after a bit of trouble with the truck, I was surprised to see another vehicle parked behind Charlie's cruiser on the driveway. It was an old school truck with the word _Dodge _scrawled across the back in silver italics.

I approached the house warily not sure of what I would find inside. I decided that escaping to my bedroom in order to avoid Charlie and his guests was ridiculous not to mention down right rude. Therefore,

I turned toward the living room where I could here the commentator of a baseball game shouting from the flat screen.

Charlie's curly black head could be seen over the back of the armchair nearest to me, and stationed next to him was a man about the same age with beautifully long black shiny hair. I tripped on the turned up linoleum but managed to catch myself, without the help of a pair of granite arms.

Both men turned when my noisy approach alerted them to my presence.

"Bella, you remember Billy Black from the reservation don't you?"

Oh, this is Billy Black. I sifted through the painful childhood memories before nodding in recognition.

I faintly remember being dragged on fishing trips with Charlie and his friends as a young girl. I also remembered being teased mercilessly over all the times the men had had to rescue me after I fell in the lake. Billy Black was undoubtedly one of these men, the russet coloured skin and wise black eyes made him easy to recognise.

Billy was in a wheelchair now I noted with sadness, I found myself wondering what had happened to him. It's unfair that such an awful thing had happened to a honest man like Billy.

"Happy birthday Bella." I internally cringed at his words whilst shaking his hand, the contrast against my cream skin and his rich colour was laughable.

"Have you met my son Jacob?" I looked up noticing for the first time a young boy about my age in the room. I did a double take as I took in his features, how had I not noticed him before?

Billy's son Jacob would tower over Charlie, who wasn't a small man by any standards. With his russet coloured skin and Emmett size build he was easily the most prominent figure in the room

I was surprised when he made his way over to me, where I was still stationary at the door, with easily as much grace as my vampire family. Strange but I had guessed with a build that bulky he was insured some seriously bad co-ordination issues; I had some experience in that department.

He cocked his head to the side when he noticed me staring. I felt the blush spread up my cheeks and I hurried to say something so I wouldn't look like a complete moron.

"Erm, No. Right? Yeah, we don't- I mean we haven't. Hi, my name's Bella, Charlie's daughter, complete klutz and apparently bumbling idiot."

He chuckled deeply his smile lighting up his face and bringing a faint blush to his dark skin.

"Jacob. Billy's son, Keen mechanic, thinks bumbling idiocy is an adorable quality." I blushed again, this time hearing Charlie and Billy joining in with Jacob's laughter.

"Yeah alright, enough laughter at my expense, Charlie do you want something to eat, Esme made me dinner."

"Huh, I guess. Maybe Jake could help you out?" He asked, trying and failing to be sly about pushing the two of us together. I looked up toward Jake questioningly.

"Sure, sure. We'll leave the oldies to enjoy there game."

Charlie was too immersed in the mariners too reply, but I heard Billy mutter under his breath.

"Less of the oldies comments Son."

I walked cautiously into the kitchen not sure what to expect of being alone with Jacob. He had such a dominating presence and to be honest though he seemed a nice, funny guy his physique was really intimidating. "God, Bella I don't mean to be rude but Hurry the hell up! Could you walk any slower?"

I had been completely lost in my thoughts and hadn't even realised that I had slowed to a stop in the kitchen doorway, effectively blocking Jacob's way. I found myself laughing at his comment and forgetting any fears of Jacob Black and his towering physique.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just tired."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that honey, but you are the female in this house so you better shake off that tired and make me some food. It's your job." I should have been offended but found myself once again amuses by his antics. The smart-ass reply flowed easily.

"I don't know Jakey baby, I can see you in a sexy little maids outfit-" He cut me off pulling me into a headlock and growling at me.

"Do I need to show you just how _manly_ I am, Bella?" Whoa. That simple statement should NOT have made my heart do double time and my breath catch. What was I doing flirting and messing around with this guy, when I had an awesome boyfriend of my own? I tried to control my flustered actions backing out of our embrace and curtseying to him.

"Your wish is my command Master. Now get out of here, you can watch the game with the boys. Do you fancy steak? Oh wait you're a _man_ of course you do."

He snorted indelicately in response. "Shut up and pass me that bag of potatoes. I'm staying." I just nodded in response because the truth of it was, I wanted him to stay and I didn't even know him. I noticed him searching for something and picked up the potato peeler to throw at him, my awful aim sent it flying toward his ear but he reached up and snagged it before it could hit him. Of course he was bound to be a professional sports star or some shit.

"How old are you Jacob?"

"I, well, I'll be seventeen in a couple of months." My mouth must have been hanging open, he was _only sixteen?_ I was sure he was at least two years older than me. He looked about twenty, but thinking about it I suddenly remembered Billy's two oldest children Rachel and Rebecca. They were Billy's twin girls, and I had been forced to play with them as a child. I remember how shocked I had been when Charlie told me they married at seventeen last year.

"Bella? What's up?" He smirked at me as he turned around.

"What's up don't believe me? I admit I'm too good looking and just too damn smart for a child." I punched him in the stomach and drew my hand back immediately.

"Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Damn, Jacob what are you made of? Wood?" He chuckled quietly but bit down on his lip.

"Are you okay Bells? Crap, you shouldn't have punched me like that. Let me see your hand." I pulled my hand away from him petulantly and stuck my bottom lip out. Then a giggle escaped my pouted lips.

"Did you just call me _Bells_?" He looked surprised and then slightly embarrassed. "Well, _I _thought it was cute."

"Wow Jake. You know, just because I like you I'll let that one slip." He smirked momentarily before I pressed my body up against his-noticing that his body was firmly toned and very, very hot under his tight black t-shirt- and stared into his eyes.

"You can patronise me when your legal baby." I whispered with a seductive wink. His eyes went wide as he floundered around his head for what I'm sure would normally be a brilliant comeback. I laughed at his dumbfounded-ness. Ah sweet revenge.

I dropped back onto the balls of my feet and sauntered back to the stove slowly, my hips swaying from side to side. I didn't even bother to turn around to say, "Close your jaw, or you'll catch flies. Oh, and the drooling thing, so not cool."

I carried on with the coking laughing quietly to my self and after a moment heard him leave, my newly found smart-ass personality going with him.

Well damn, where did that come from? I had only known the boy for 5 minutes and was already more comfortable with him than Edward or Charlie or even Renee for that matter.

I didn't know what it was about Jacob Black that had made it so easy for me to let my hair down but I did know I wasn't about to give up that warm –well extremely hot- feeling of comfort just yet.

The rest of the night passed in a similarly comfortable fashion, I spent most of the night squashed onto the tiny love seat beside Jacob, watching football and trying to persuade Charlie to slow down on the beer.

I had a surprisingly awesome time just 'hanging out' and it was nice to spend some time with my father joking with Billy and Jacob was an nice bonus.

After our guests left I retired to my bedroom to work on my neglected homework, full of a simple joy. I reflected that tonight, I had enjoyed my birthday for the first time in years.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they own me!_

Chapter 3 – Nightmare

I was walking in the forest hand in hand with Edward, when I heard the sound of approaching footsteps. I looked over to Judge Edwards's reaction and realised that the sun had broken through the trees. My first thought was just a marvel at Edwards's true beauty.

My second was that hopefully, I too would have the potential to sparkle like a diamond. Then I remembered that somebody was headed towards the clearing where we stood and all I could think was: Shit, my boyfriend is sparkling.

"Edward someone's coming. Hide." Edward had become a statue. His hearing was a million times better than mine, why wasn't he moving?

"Edward!" There was a rustling in the bushes in front of us now and Edward still had not moved, he was just staring across the clearing toward the sound of the rustling. I heard a gasp and snapped my head around toward the sound.

Jacob Black's prominent figure stood out against the background of green.

"Bells?" His expression was a mask of shock.

"Get away from that monster, Bella!" I could hear Jacob's yells and a deep growl that could only belong to Edward but my vision was becoming blurry. The forest was closing in around the three of us rapidly, greenness surrounding us from every side.

I looked toward Edward for an explanation of the weirdness and was shocked to see that he was in a familiar hunting crouch.

His eyes were Black pits and his lip was curled back to expose his sharp teeth. His glare was focused on me.

"Come closer Isabella." Edwards' voice was so seductive that I subconsciously took a step forward, reaching out my hands to cup his face. A huge dark shape knocked me out of the way just before Edward could attack me. My head collided with the forest floor and everything went black.

My terrified scream was muffled by something soft, I squeezed the object with my hands and realised it was my pillow.

I rolled over onto my front keeping my eyes squeezed shut, terrified that if I opened them Edwards monstrous face would be inches from mine.

I knew that I was a mess, my hair was pressed flat against my head and my breathing was coming in so fast, I thought I would have a panic attack.

"Bella?" A worried voice sounded from somewhere in the darkness. Que loud gasp and double time heart beats.

I sat bolt upright in my bed, and knocked my head against an alien object hanging from the post.

"Shhh Bella, it's okay." I leaned away from Edwards figure now crouched beside my bed.

"Get the lights ,please." The lights flicked on suddenly although Edward didn't appear to have moved.

I looked into his eyes, calming down when I saw that they were back to beautiful golden ochre and filled with nothing but worry.

I wanted to distract myself from that awful dream so I reached up cautiously to retrieve the object my head had collided with.

There was a beautiful brown and navy blue dream catcher in my hands and I studied it meticulously, working on slowing my breathing.

"Charlie brought it in here not long after you fell asleep." Edward said referring to the dream catcher, I nodded slowly keeping my eyes cast down.

"Bella, will you please tell me what's got you so scared. I'm going out of my mind here." I had calmed down enough to think coherently now.

"Sorry Edward, I just had a bad dream." I said distractedly most of my attention still on the object I had retrieved from my bed post. There was a note attached;

_Bells, I forgot to giver you this earlier. My friend Emily makes them and when Charlie mentioned your birthday I wanted to bring a gift. Happy Birthday Darlin. Sleep well – JB_

"JB?" Of course Edward had already read the note, while I slept. I noticed that he didn't seem as calm now, his lips were pressed together in a tight line and his expression was slightly accusing.

"Just an old friend that came to visit for my birthday, Edward. That was really sweet of him." I mumbled the last part mostly to myself.

"I didn't know that you had any old friends in forks Bella." I don't know why but his accusing tone immediately got my back up and I felt the need to defend myself and Jacob.

"Not that it's any of your business but Jake doesn't live in forks. I don't see what the problem is, am I not allowed to have friends outside of your family anymore?" He seemed taken aback by my anger. Good.

"That's not what I meant and you know it, Isabella. I'm sorry for questioning you." His apology was sincere, simmering my anger slightly. I rolled over on to my side and snuggled back down into my comforter, suddenly exhausted. I just had one more thing to say before I drifted off.

"My name is _Bella_."

I awoke that morning with a headache and little recollection of what had passed between Edward and I the night before. He was sat in my old rocking chair, watching me like a hawk as usual but once I climbed into his lap he seemed hesitant.

"Morning love, are you in a better mood this morning?" I frowned at him, trying to remember exactly why I had been so angry with him last night.

I sat thinking for a minute before deciding that the lack of sleep had made me grumpy and I needed to make it up to him. I danced over to my wardrobe and after little deliberation threw plain skinny jeans and a navy blue hoodie over my arm, to take into the bathroom. I looked over to the window next to scope out the weather situation, Overcast and dull; perfect.

"I've decided I'm in a happy mood this morning. I'll grab a shower and then you can decide on our plans for the day." I sauntered back to his chair, smiled at him and leaned down to kiss him.

The kiss started out as a peck, but remembering my earlier promise to be the doting girlfriend, I deepened it. I drew my hands down the sides of his face and onto his chest feeling his chiselled muscles through the thin fabric of his t shirt, kissing him the whole time. He let me continue my exploration of his upper body until I slipped my hand under his top and laid it on the cold marble of his abs.

"Bella-"

"I know Edward, I know. I'm going for my shower now, I'll be thinking about you." I added the last part slightly to gauge his reaction, but mostly because it was true. I watched as he shuddered deliciously and then leaned back to put some distance between us. I couldn't help but feel slightly smug as I left the room.

The rest of the morning passed uneventfully and very much in the same fashion as last Saturday. I dressed in the bathroom being careful to cover up completely before coming out, to please Mr. Prude.

I ate, Edward watched. I cleaned up, Edward Watched. I checked my Emails, Edward watched. I made some lunch to put in the fridge for Charlie, Edward watched. I finished some homework, Edward watched.

I couldn't take being in the dreary house anymore but when I asked Edward what he wanted to do he would annoyingly reply with, "Do whatever you need to do Bella, I will come second." It's adorably un-selfish and all, but there's only so long a person can be stared at.

"Come on Sparkles, let's go out." He looked a teensy weensy bit angry. Oops.

"Well _I_ thought it was funny. Let's go over to your place, or would you like to drive into town?" He looked way too serious in his deliberations.

God, that wasn't a life or death question.

Whoa, Hold up. Edward had kept me in the house all morning, he was being really damn quiet and he blanched whenever I had mentioned visiting his family.

He was hiding something from me. Again.

God, I couldn't believe this. In little over a year in a relationship with this vampire, I believe he has told me no more than three of his secrets. Edward was so closed up all the time, I couldn't stand it. Sure, I know about his vampirism but he told me once that if I hadn't of guessed, I wouldn't have found out from him.

This wasn't even a bloody relationship anymore; it was more of a dictatorship. I knew that Edward loved me with everything he had but I also knew that until I became a vampire myself, he would refuse to see me as his equal and, I bloody well told him so. He didn't even answer me. He pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyebrows drawn together like being my superior was hard on him! He didn't have access to my thoughts, like he did every one else's but I was pretty sure he knew where this was going.

"Jasper rang this morning; the family is having a few problems with the werewolves out in la push. I'm sorry, I should have told you being as you are part of the family too."

"Crap."

Alice had told me once that vampires were not the only mythical creatures in the world and that I was in fact living not far from a pack of real, magical shape shifting werewolves. I remember being so shocked that I didn't have enough emotion left to be scared.

Alice had told me that if it wasn't for my father, the Cullen's would have taken me and left a long time ago. Carlisle's idea of course, as his family's presence was a particular hardship on the furry monsters in la push.

Edward had told me I was bound by an ancient treaty not to visit the beautiful seaside town ever again. I had secretly wondered at the time weather the treaty really applied to me or if Edward just wanted to keep me out of the danger of the weres.

"What happened Edward did anybody cross the line?" He could hear the worry in my voice now.

"Emmett and Rose got a little close, is all. They were engaging in, er, certain activities and didn't realise there proximity to the line."

I wrinkled my nose up slightly at that statement thinking, no wonder things got a little hairy, no pun intended. I'd be pretty pissed if Rose and Em were getting it on, on my land. I giggled quietly at that thought.

"Ew!"

"Yeah. Okay, let's go over there. I'm being ridiculous, my whole family would do anything to protect you and I'm sure we can handle a bunch of adolescent wolves." The whole family? Aww, that's really sweet.

"Yup, don't mess with Bella, or her vamps will come knocking" Edward rolled his eyes and then pulled me up into his arms to shower my face with kisses before carrying me to the truck's passenger door. I repeat, Aww.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everybody who has reviewed my story so far! Sorry that this chapter took Soooo long to update but I'm currently running for head girl at my school and have been really busy, speech writing and whatever. Hope you like it!**

Chapter 4 – The big shiny white house in the woods

I didn't even make it through the front door of the big white house in the forest before being pulled up into a pair of strong white arms and hugged to death.

"Belly, I've missed you! Honeymooning with Rosie was amaaaazing and all" he said waggling his eyebrows at me "but we won't go for as long next time, you've changed a lot since then, you got hot." I'm sure his booming laugh could be heard for miles around. I looked at Rosalie over her husbands shoulder and it was definitely apparent that she did not agree.

"Emmett put her down, you'll crush her!" Alice chided appearing at the door frame. I was thankful to Alice until she said her next sentence, "Besides it's my Bella-time now, you can have her later." I huffed angrily and stomped into the living room to find Edward or Esme.

"God guys, I'm not a doll for y'all to play with whenever you like. I do have my own thoughts and feelings." I said, knowing they could hear me from outside.

"Up here Bella." Edward shouted down to me from the third floor, his own private floor where his bedroom and lavish bathroom could be found. I bounded up the stairs, running away from the vampires downstairs as soon as I was given an escape. I made it to the second floor panting slightly before realising that any other person in this house could catch up with me easily and it was definitely a wasted effort. A giggle at my own stupidity burst from my lips.

"What's so funny, love?"

Edward was stood above me, watching my ascent. I just shook my head at him, he smiled anyway but he seemed wary of something.

He walked toward me slowly with his hands in the air, "Don't freak out Bella." And then I was in his arms. Stupid bloody vampire super powers.

"That's not nice Bella." Oops, I had said that out loud.

"Now please, try to be open minded about this." Uh oh. He carried me up into the beautiful golden bedroom and the smell of roses immediately assaulted my senses. I knew vamps got these things done fast but, damn! Edwards's room had been transformed into a romance wonderland. He was watching my face; I could feel his eyes on me.

"Aw Edward you shouldn't have!" he still hadn't moved. I fidgeted in his arms until he set me down and then I wondered over to his book/ CD shelf running my fingers over the smooth cherry coloured wood and smelling each of the adorable, sparkling candles he had laid out. I turned to look at him, smiling so hard my cheeks hurt. I made my way over to the bed next, still keeping my eyes on his still frame, leaning against the wall where I had left him. I lay down in the mess of rose petals, closing my eyes and patting the bed next to me.

I didn't hear Edward make his way across the room bed I knew he was next to me when I felt his weight press down into the bed. He slid his cold stone hand into mine and we lay in comfortable silence for a moment before my curiosity got the better of me.

"So what's all this about Mr. Boombastic?" He chuckled in spite of himself but he had that cautious Bella's-not-going-to-like-this look back in his eye.

"Bella, I've told you before please don't call me that. Emmett will never let me live it down if he hears!" I laughed, secretly plotting to let it 'slip out' during a family event. Then Edward put on his 'serious big boy' face.

"Please don't freak out about this Bella." Oh god, that's twice he's said that now, which must mean a guaranteed freak out.

Edward Jumped agilely off the bed and retrieved something form his bedside table before proceeding to kneel down in front of the bed. Oh shit, warning bells going off here.

"Bella, I know that I have asked you this before but I wanted to do it properly. All cards on the table, okay?" He smiled his gorgeous crooked smile and produces a small velvet box from behind his back. I'm not going to lie; I was slightly intrigued. I lent up onto my elbow and watched him carefully.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" he seemed nervous. Good. I was sweating bloody buckets, how in god's name do you escape a situation like this? I mean, I really loved the man, vampire whatever but I was definitely not ready to get married. I'm eighteen for god's sake!

Who in there right mind gets married at eighteen?

"Edward I-" I fumbled for the right words while his face dropped, he was looking at the floor now, sat back on his knees in resignation.

"It's okay; you don't have to explain yourself." Aw bless his frozen heart! I slid down onto the floor beside him and pulled his face up so he could meet my eyes.

"No honey, actually I do have to explain. I love you." He tried to interrupt me here but I wasn't having any of it.

"I know that you know that and I also know that you think you love me more, so no interruptions. I don't want to marry you Edward. No, that's a lie; I don't want to marry you yet. I fully intend to spend the whole of eternity by your side Cullen, and most of that time as your wife. But I'm so young; I am determined to enjoy my youth, my humanity. It's selfish really; my heart, my soul and the rest of my life belong to you but this next year I want to give to my family and to my friends. I am not ready; I want a year to just be me. Then I will say goodbye, we will get married and I will make the change. Until then baby, please be patient with me."

Well, he looked impressed at least, but he had this strange calculating look that I didn't like. Then he broke into a breathtaking smile.

"You didn't say no." I looked at him strangely.

"Edward baby, I just told you I-"

"Yes, I listened and trust me Bella I understand. It's just you didn't really say no, just 'not yet'!" well, he had me there. I fully intended to marry him one day. Why not let him have his fun?

"Huh. I guess you're right, I didn't refuse you." He still had that ridiculously bloody happy grin that made me want to dance and sing and frolic in the sunshine.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"You really want to tell the family that I agreed don't you?"

"Almost as much as I want the wedding to be tomorrow." How could I refuse him anything? Sigh.

"Go ahead, but only your family and nobody else!"

"Thank you Bella! Esme will be so happy. Oh also I, I, erm, never mind."

"What is it Edward? Spit it out."

"Do you want to see the ring darling?"

I don't think I've ever run from a room so fast in my life. Crap, I hope I didn't hurt his feelings.

Ah well, I'm sure I'll feel better when I get down stairs and get some of Esme's in famous chocolate cake in my empty stomach.

Esme was in the kitchen humming to herself when I burst in, out of breath and sweating.

"Gosh! Bella darling what on earth is wrong."

"Nothing mom. Just. Really. Unfit. Miracle. Didn't. Trip" Esme eyed me suspiciously then gave up and set a plate of fresh brownies in front of me.

"Enjoy" I did.

We chatted for a while about nothing in particular and Edward did not venture down from his room. Then the others got home from hunting. Alice and japer entered first, there eyes shining and there cheeks flushed. I could hear Emmett and Rosalie talking in the living room and I knew that Rosalie was trying to avoid me.

"Hello Bella. Mom." Alice sang dragging Jasper into the room by his arm. We both smiled at the adorable couple when they entered.

"Where's Eddie?" Japer asked, smirking when he felt my rush of humour at the nickname.

"I-told-you-not-to-call-me-that." An angry Edward had suddenly appeared at the breakfast bar beside me. Japer chuckled quietly but didn't say anything more.

"I think I should take you home soon Bella. Carlisle finishes his shift at the hospital at four and I would like to call a family meeting." His eyes were shining with excitement. I frowned at his eagerness, sure that he would twist our arrangement and make it out as more than it was.

"Unless of course you would like to stay Bella?" He asked smirking.

"No! I mean, Charlie will be expecting me home soon anyway." He nodded knowingly.

"Are you feeling okay Bella?" Jasper asked, knowing full well how much I was panicking. I really, really did not want to be present when Edward announced our kind-of-engagementy-thing. I couldn't handle Esme's pride or Alice's Excitement right now.

"I'm fine thanks Jazz. I'll take the truck home baby." I leaned up to kiss Edward and he complied pulling away when I opened my mouth slightly.

"No offence Bella, but you taste like human food." He stated wrinkling up his nose. Alice and Jasper burst out laughing and I could hear Em and Rose join in from the living room.

I giggled and then said maybe a little defensively, "No shit Sherlock."

"Language darling." He said into my ear, kissing the sensitive skin there and then kissing all along my face back to my lips.

I pulled away and smiled at him.

"Baby, if you keep kissing me like that I won't ever leave."

"Yeah, that's the plan." He whispered. I jumped up from the bar stool and left the room shouting goodbyes to each of the family members over my shoulder.


End file.
